User blog:Padsquad2010/Leaderboard
This is the Disney Crossy Road Wiki leaderboard Post a comment with a screenshot of your score. It will be added here. Comments can be here or the community page. Aladdin 1. 1171 - W!llsworld 2. 1116 - Ultimer 3. 1058 - Willgie 4. 864 - Padsquad2010 5. 770 - Pixar1986 6. 739 - Clungstrum 7. 736 - Dgpsox44 8. 692 - HBDCR9 9. 675 - ManchasandMarcelo 10. 565 - Ryan3896 Alice Through The Looking Glass 1. 3097 - W!llsworld 2. 2055 - Pixar1986 3. 1229 - Padsquad2010 4. 1139 - DCRlover17 5. 1056 - Ryan3896 6. 565 - Robsquad1234 7. 490 - Hidden.monster 8. 447 - EricSonic 9. 408 - Beedawgthegreat 10. Beauty and the Beast 1. 1709 - W!llsworld 2. 1689 - Pineboy 3. 1391 - Padsquad2010 4. 1003 - Ryan3896 5. 988 - Emma.disney 6. 970 - ToyStory1995 7. 907 - Pixar1986 8. 793 - Demihokkaido 9. 773 - Thediamondtree 10. 727 - Rubydragon55 Big Hero 6 1. 1138 - Pineboy 2. 950 - W!llsworld 3. 586 - Ultimer 4. 578 - Pixar1986 5. 483 - Padsquad2010 6. 456 - Ryan3896 7. 382 - Rubydragon55 8. 356 - Robsquad1234 9. 312 - DarthTyler626 10. 260 - EricSonic Cars 1. 1501 - HBDCR9 2. 1075 - Jurre313 3. 548 - Thediamondtree 4. 426 - Padsquad2010 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Finding Dory 1. 4215 - W!llsworld 2. 2494 - Rubydragon55 3. 2447 - Pixar1986 4. 2157 - Padsquad2010 5. 1445 - HBDCR9 6. 1085 - Ryan3896 7. 1008 - EricSonic 8. 964 - Robsquad1234 9. 226 - Beedawgthegreat 10. Haunted Mansion 1. 848 - W!llsworld 2. 616 - Padsquad2010 3. 497 - Pixar1986 4. 470 - Ryan3896 5. 318 - EricSonic 6. 236 - BlueShiftGD 7. 232 - Robsquad1234 8. 9. 10. Inside Out 1. 10033 - W!llsworld 2. 6016 - Ginging99 3. 4683 - Padsquad2010 4. 4600 - Rubydragon55 5. 3887 - Pixar1986 6. 3286 - Ryan3896 7. 2383 - Hidden.monster 8. 2001 - Thediamondtree 9. 1809 - EricSonic 10. 1398 - Robsquad1234 Lilo & Stitch 1. 1374 - W!llsworld 2. 810 - Padsquad2010 3. 642 - Pixar1986 4. 574 - Ryan3896 5. 543 - Rubydragon55 6. 534 - Jurre313 7. 466 - Emma.disney 8. 435 - HBDCR9 9. 409 - Gogobell 10. 356 - CHEWBACCA 109 Mickey Mouse and Friends 1. 980 - W!llsworld 2. 921 - Gogobell 3. 780 - Padsquad2010 4. 584 - Pixar1986 5. 500 - Robsquad1234 6. 360 - Ryan3896 7. 301 - EricSonic 8. 191 - Beedawgthegreat 9. 10. Moana 1. 1106 - W!llsworld 2. 889 - Pixar1986 3. 752 - Padsquad2010 4. 748 - Ultimer 5. 608 - Ryan3896 6. 597 - Rubydragon55 7. 520 - Thediamondtree 8. 516 - Saddlepub 9. 483 - CHEWBACCA 109 10. 429 - EricSonic Monsters, Inc. 1. 814 - W!llsworld 2. 750 - Pixar1986 3. 356 - Ryan3896 4. 350 - Padsquad2010 5. 260 - EricSonic 6. 224 - Robsquad1234 7. 112 - Beedawgthegreat 8. 9. 10. Mulan 1. 1018 - W!llsworld 2. 892 - Padsquad2010 3. 770 - Rubydragon55 4. 664 - Pixar1986 5. 632 - Willgie 6. 578 - Ryan3896 7. 464 - Ice Bear Phantom 8. 463 - Ultimer 9. 437 - Saddlepub 10. 425 - EricSonic Nightmare Before Christmas 1. 749 - W!llsworld 2. 745 - Rubydragon55 3. 575 - Pixar1986 4. 560 - Ultimer 5. 542 - Padsquad2010 6. 505 - HBDCR9 7. 334 - Rockingorion 8. 324 - Ryan3896 9. 317 - EricSonic 10. 275 - Robsquad1234 Pirates of the Caribbean 1. 1312 - W!llsworld 2. 1179 - Saddlepub 3. 1137 - Ginging99 4. 1091 - Rubydragon55 5. 982 - Pixar1986 6. 765 - Padsquad2010 7. 632 - Willgie 8. 592 - Thediamondtree 9. 580 - Robsquad1234 10. 557 - BlueShiftGD Tangled 1. 467 - W!llsworld 2. 368 - Pixar1986 3. 308 - Padsquad2010 4. 299 - HBDCR9 5. 264 - Bestfriendswheneverfan20067 6. 229 - Ryan3896 7. 212 - EricSonic 8. 211 - Hidden.monster 9. 188 - Robsquad1234 10. The Incredibles 1. 1048 - W!llsworld 2. 1020 - Pineboy 3. 769 - Pixar1986 4. 568 - Padsquad2010 5. 513 - Ryan3896 6. 503 - Ultimer 7. 442 - EricSonic 8. 403 - HBDCR9 9. 323 - User:Hidden.monster 10. 295 - Robsquad1234 The Jungle Book 1. 1163 - W!llsworld 2. 724 - Pixar1986 3. 518 - Padsquad2010 4. 471 - Rubydragon55 5. 447 - Hidden.monster 6. 387 - HBDCR9 7. 346 - Robsquad1234 8. 323 - Ryan3896 9. 254 - EricSonic 10. 149 - Beedawgthegreat The Lion King 1. 677 - W!llsworld 2. 598 - Pixar1986 3. 535 - Ryan3896 4. 418 - Padsquad2010 5. 353 - BlueShiftGD 6. 285 - Robsquad1234 7. 204 - Thediamondtree 8. 200 - EricSonic 9. 10. Toy Story 1. 1256 - W!llsworld 2. 1150 - Pineboy 3. 506 - Padsquad2010 4. 394 - Pixar1986 5. 335 - Ryan3896 6. 329 - Rubydragon55 7. 268 - EricSonic 8. 244 - Robsquad1234 9. 129 - Beedawgthegreat 10. Wreck-It Ralph 1. 83028 - W!llsworld 2. 63489 - Clungstrum 3. 57092 - Rubydragon55 4. 49506 - Emma.disney 5. 42238 - Pixar1986 6. 31534 - Padsquad2010 7. 29602 - Dgpsox44 8. 24193 - Ryan3896 9. 23149 - CHEWBACCA 109 10. 18144 - Robsquad1234 Zootopia 1. 854 - W!llsworld 2. 598 - Pixar1986 3. 563 - Padsquad2010 4. 287 - CHEWBACCA 109 5. 259 - EricSonic 6. 235 - Ryan3896 7. 191 - Robsquad1234 8. 154 - Disneyy 9. 142 - Beedawgthegreat 10. Category:Blog posts